Aventura de Navidad, un regalo a otorgar
by marcogalmich
Summary: La navidad ha llegado, y nuestros amigos de la patrulla la piensan celebrar. Pero para algunos de sus miembros será más especial, pues es su primera navidad con la patrulla, y con sus familias, y se esfuerzan por dar algo especial, pero tendrán que sacrificar sus regalos, lo cual podría darles algo mucho mejor. Participa la patrulla. OC's Káiser, Silver Fang, Melody, Cat, Starlock
1. Chapter 1

Aventura de Navidad, un regalo a otorgar

Capítulo 1

 **Bahía Aventura.**

En Bahía Aventura, la vida transcurre con normalidad, tan normal como lo permite el clima nevado de la temporada, finalmente, diciembre, y todo se encuentra nevado, todos cumplen con sus deberes, el Sr. Porter acomoda su fruta, el granjero Al trata de arrear a sus ovejas, el Capitán Turbot observa a los delfines nadar en la costa… y en el puente de Bahía Aventura, Danny nuevamente trata de hacer una de sus acrobacias, se encuentra arriba de una de las columnas del puente…

DANNY X: "Y ahora, apreciable público, saltare en paracaídas! Lo dirigiré hacia el blanco que he pintado en el estacionamiento del local de Katie, donde aterrizare en mi patineta y con gran velocidad."

Abajo, todo el público está preocupado, entre ellos, se encuentran Katie y Carol…

KATIE: "Danny, piénsalo bien, podría ser algo arriesgado."

DANNY X: "Descuida Katie, esto será épico."

CAROL: (Preocupada) "Yo solo espero que es épico no se transforme en otra palabra, espero que no tarden en llegar."

En ese momento, se ve acercarse a Ryder con cuatro de sus cachorros, para procurar que Danny este a salvo, lo acompañan Marshall con su equipo E. M. T., Zuma, Káiser y Skye.

DANNY X: "Ryder! Qué bueno que has llegado! Siendo tu quien más me inspira, me alegra que puedas ver mi acrobacia!"

RYDER: "En serio, como desearía que dejara de decir eso."

MARSHALL: "De dónde saca esas ideas?!"

KAISER: "No lo sé, yo creí que después de su experiencia en Monte Aventura pensaría mejor sus actos."

SKYE: "Oh, yo no dudaría que eso lo impulsó aún más."

DANNY X: "Ryder, esta acrobacia va por ti!"

En ese momento, Dany salta de lo alto de la columna del puente, y abre su paracaídas, pero en ese momento, el viento desvía su trayectoria, dirigiéndolo al océano."

KATIE: "Ryder, Danny va a caer en el mar!"

CAROL: "Se va a lastimar, sin mencionar que el agua esta helada."

RYDER: "Tranquilas Katie, Carol, nos encargaremos. ZUMA! Síguelo en tu aerodeslizador por si es necesario que lo rescates con tu salvavidas."

ZUMA: "Preparado, listo, mojado!"

RYDER: "SKYE Y KAISER!, trataran de bajarlo a tierra firme en el estacionamiento de la Clínica de Katie, Skye llevara a Káiser con su arnés en su helicóptero, y el sujetara con su pinza triple el paracaídas de Danny, para que puedan llevarlo juntos con cuidado."

SKYE: "Si! Este cachorro va a volar."

KAISER: "Siempre es un placer, cumplir con mi deber!"

RYDER: "MARSHALL! Tu Y yo lo esperaremos en la costa, tu estarás preparado para hacerle una revisión médica a él."

MARSHALL: "Listo para RAW, RAW, rescate!"

RYDER: "Muy bien! Paw Patrol, entra en acción!"

El equipo se pone en acción de inmediato, Ryder y Marshall se dirigen a la Playa, alertas por cualquier emergencia, Zuma se dirige al área donde sobrevuela Danny en su paracaídas, mientras Skye y Káiser se dirigen a ayudarlo.

SKYE: "Káiser, ya estamos cerca de Danny."

KAISER: "Muy bien Skye, entonces empecemos. Arf! Pinza triple!"

Káiser extiende su pinza de tres dedos, con ella sujeta el paracaídas de Danny.

DANNY X: "Wow! Esa es una buena maniobra cachorros!"

Sin embargo, Káiser observa las cuerdas del paracaídas, y se preocupa por lo que descubre.

SKYE: "Oh, oh, Káiser, esa mirada tuya no me gusta."

KAISER: "Descuida Skye, creo que solo haremos un cambio de planes. Arf! Ryder, adelante!

RYDER: "Adelante Káiser, que sucede?"

KAISER: "Ryder, las cuerdas del paracaídas de Danny parecen rasgadas, no creo que resistan a que regresemos."

RYDER: "Puedes sujetar a Danny con tu cuerda de rescate."

KAISER: "No lo creo Ryder, el viento no me permitiría sujetarlo."

RYDER: "Entonces, tomaremos un nuevo plan de acción. Zuma!"

ZUMA: "Adelante Ryder!"

RYDER: "Necesitamos que seas tú quien traiga a salvo a Danny a la costa, Skye y Káiser lo llevaran contigo!"2

ZUMA: "Entendido Ryder! Arf! Salvavidas!

Zuma despliega el salvavidas de su Aerodeslizador, y se mantiene en el punto debajo de sus amigos.

SKYE: "Bien, ahora, mantén firme a Danny mientras descendemos Káiser."

KAISER: "Enterado Skye, cuenta conmigo!"

Los cachorros comienzan a descender, manteniendo a Danny fijo sobre el salvavidas de Zuma, mientras sus amigos los observan desde el puente.

CAROL: "Vamos, con cuidado cachorros."

KATIE: "Casi lo logran, solo un poco más."

Káiser dirige a Danny, y logra colocarlo sobre el salvavidas, una vez hecho, le retiran las cuerdas, para que puedan volver a la costa.

ZUMA: "Bien hecho amigos! Ahora Danny, volvamos a la playa!

Zuma se dirige con Danny a la seguridad de la playa, mientras Skye y Káiser se elevan nuevamente."

SKYE: "Si! Ya está seguro!"

KAISER: "Y eso me alegra mucho Skye, ahora, podrías hacerme un favor?"

SKYE: "Claro Káiser, que necesitas?

KAISER: "Podríamos regresar rápidamente a la playa? Y podrías por favor depositarme con suavidad en el suelo?"

SKYE: "Oh Káiser, Jijiji!"

Si bien Káiser cumplió con su deber en esta misión, aun le sigue teniendo miedo a las alturas, así que Skye ríe por la ironía, y lleva a su amigo de regreso a la costa también. Mientras, Zuma llega a donde lo esperan Ryder y Marshall.

ZUMA: "Oh sí! Amigo! Llegamos!"

RYDER: "Bien hecho Zuma! Marshall, revisa como esta Danny."

DANNY X: "Ryder, yo estoy bien."

MARSHALL: "Eso me toca decidirlo a mí, así que solo quédate quieto. Arf! Pantalla de Rayos X!"

Marshall comienza a revisar de pies a cabeza a Danny, una vez que termino con su pantalla, cambia de herramienta.

MARSHALL: "Arf! Guardar pantalla de rayos X! no tienes huesos rotos, solo un rasguño en tu mano derecha, ahora… Arf! Termómetro".

Después de un momento, Marshall observa la temperatura de Danny.

RYDER: "Y Bien Marshall, como esta Danny?

MARSHALL: "Bien, Ryder, su temperatura bajo un poco por el contacto con el agua helada, pero podemos resolverlo. Arf! Manta! Arf! Bolsa de agua caliente!"

Una vez que saco la manta y la bolsa de agua caliente, se las coloca a Danny para que recupere temperatura.

DANNY X: "Ah! Que bien se siente!"

RYDER: "En poco tiempo estarás mejor."

En ese momento llegan Skye y Káiser, y detrás de ellos llegan Katie y Carol.

SKYE: "Ya estamos aquí Ryder!"

KAISER: (Besando el piso) "Si, tierra firme, te extrañe!"

CAROL: "Ryder, como esta Danny?"

RYDER: "Él está bien, solo con algo de frio."

KATIE: "Que alivio, menos mal que está a salvo."

RYDER: "Danny, debes tener más cuidado…"

DANNY: "Lo siento Ryder, esta iba a ser una acrobacia digna de un regalo de navidad, deseaba que todos pudiesen verla."

RYDER: "Bueno, tu intención fue buena, solo procura siempre hacer las cosas con mucha seguridad, y recuerda, cuando necesites una pata, solo aúlla por ayuda!"

KATIE: "Danny, por qué no nos acompañas a Carol y a mí a mi local? Tomaremos chocolate caliente para que entres en calor."

DANNY: "Claro que sí, gracias."

CAROL: "Ryder, nos acompañas?"

RYDER: "Gracias Carol, pero creo que será en otro momento, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer."

Katie, Carol y Danny se dirigen al local de Katie, mientras la patrulla se prepara para regresar al puesto de mando.

KAISER: "Ryder, tendrás inconveniente en que yo regrese más tarde, necesito hacer algo con Rocky, nos vamos a ver en el Centro de Reciclaje de Bahía Aventura."

RYDER: "Claro que no Káiser, no tarden mucho, los estaremos esperando, es un día especial."

KAISER: "Gracias Ryder, volveremos pronto."

Mientras Ryder y los demás vuelven, Káiser se dirige al centro de reciclaje donde ya lo espera Rocky, unos minutos más tarde, se encuentran ambos cachorros."

ROCKY: "Káiser! Llegaste!

KAISER: "Lamento la demora Rocky, la acrobacia de Danny resultó más intrépida de lo esperado."

ROCKY: (Sonriendo) "Si, eso me recuerda, disfrutaste el vuelo hermano?"

KAISER: "Como lo explico… Cumplí mi deber, pero… NO!"

ROCKY: "Jajaja! Lo sabía."

KAISER: (Sonriendo) "Si, como cuando disfrutaste de día de nado para rescatar la esfera de buceo del capitán Turbot."

Rocky solo se encoje de hombros.

ROCKY: "Ok, sin comentarios. Mejor vamos a terminar con tu proyecto especial."

Los dos entran en el centro de reciclaje, y se dirigen a un área escondida, donde Rocky abre una caja.

ROCKY: "Wow! Sí que te esforzaste Káiser, son unos grandiosos juguetes de cachorro."

KAISER: "Gracias Rocky, pero sin ti no podría haberlos armado."

ROCKY: "Bromeas? Yo solo te dirigí, tu hiciste todo el trabajo!"

Káiser cierra la caja, y la saca de donde estaba oculta.

KAISER: "Esta es nuestra primera navidad juntos, y queríamos darles algo especial a todos."

ROCKY: "Ustedes se han esforzado por mantener la sorpresa, yo solo conozco la tuya. Y que es lo que harán Silver y Starlock? Y también quisiera saber qué es lo que tienen planeado Cat y Melody!"

KAISER: (Sonriendo) "Te recuerdo que prometiste no decir nada de mi sorpresa Rocky, y en cuanto a los otros, temo que tendrás que esperar para ver sus sorpresas."

ROCKY: "Pero tú lo sabes, verdad?

KAISER: "Yo lo sé, pero tendrás que esperar."

Los dos cachorros sonríen, y se dirigen a sus vehículos para regresar, pero en ese momento escuchan un ruido por un lado.

ROCKY: "Que fue ese ruido?"

KAISER: "Solo hay una manera de saberlo."

Káiser y Rocky guardan en sus vehículos los regalos elaborados por Káiser, y se dirigen en silencio al punto de donde salió el sonido que escucharon, al llegar, se ocultan, y descubren lo que hace ese ruido.

ROCKY: "Esto debe ser una broma."

KAISER: "Pues si es una broma, es pésima."

Lo que los dos están observando es a Dagger y su grupo, está observando a un grupo de seis cachorros pequeños.

DAGGER: "Bien pequeños cachorros, este será su nuevo hogar, pórtense bien, obedezcan, y será un buen lugar, desobedezcan, y, bueno, su estancia no será tan grata."

Los cachorros se muestran tristes, en ese momento, Dagger y Sultán parecen retirarse.

DAGGER: "Isis, vigílalos bien, volveremos pronto."

Isis asiente, así que se retiran, dejando a Isis vigilando a los cachorros.

ROCKY: "Káiser, no podemos dejar a esos pequeños en sus manos."

KAISER: "No lo haremos Rocky, ahora que solo se quedó Isis, los sacaremos de aquí."

Los dos cachorros se deslizan en silencio, y llegan cerca de donde se encuentra Isis y los seis cachorros pequeños.

ISIS: (Susurrando y sonriendo) "Ya llegaron, se habían tardado."

ROCKY: "Como sacaremos a los pequeños de aquí?"

KAISER: "Estoy pensando en algo, para sacarlos rápido de aquí."

Pero inesperadamente, Isis se da la vuelta y habla.

ISIS: "Mocosos, tengo que hacer algo importante, así que mejor no se muevan mientras vuelvo."

CACHORRO PEQUEÑO 1: (Atemorizado) "Si, nos quedaremos aquí."

Isis da la vuelta, y sale de la zona, tranquilamente, dejando a uno de los cachorros perplejo."

ROCKY: "Isis se fue? Y dejo sin vigilancia a los cachorros? Ella desobedeció a Dagger?

KAISER: "Es bastante extraño de ella, pero aprovechemos la situación."

Los dos se acercan a los cachorros, los cuales se atemorizan al verlos.

CACHORRO PEQUEÑO 1: "Quienes son ustedes? No nos hagan daño, por favor."

KAISER: "No tengan miedo pequeños, somos miembros de Paw Patrol, mi nombre es Káiser, el cachorro rescatista, y él es Rocky, el cachorro verde experto en reciclaje."

CACHORRO PEQUEÑO 1: "En serio son miembros de Paw Patrol."

ROCKY: "Así es. Díganme pequeños, no les gustaría ir a un lugar cálido y comer una rica sopa caliente?"

KAISER: "Si, y en ese lugar, podremos buscarles un dueño que los quiera y los cuide, y al que ustedes también puedan querer y cuidar."

CACHORRO PEQUEÑO 1: "Si, gracias, nos gustaría mucho."

Rocky dirige a los pequeños hacia los vehículos, mientras Káiser, aun sorprendido, voltea hacia atrás, y sonríe mientras dice unas palabras.

KAISER: "Gracias Isis, y Feliz Navidad."

Después de decir eso, sale caminando del lugar, mientras detrás de unas cajas, sentada, se encuentra la Bóxer hembra Isis, sonriendo, con unas lágrimas.

ISIS: (Susurrando) "Eso es lo mejor, ya me las arreglare yo con Dagger."

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, nos encontramos en el local de Katie.

DANNY X: "Ese chocolate estuvo delicioso Katie, Gracias."

KATIE: "De nada Danny, que bueno que te gustó."

CAROL: "Y con él, ya has entrado en calor."

En ese momento, entra por la puerta principal Rocky.

ROCKY: "Hola Katie, Káiser y yo nos preguntábamos si nos podrías ayudar con algo."

KATIE: "Claro que si Rocky, que necesitan?"

De inmediato, Rocky abre la puerta, y entran los seis pequeños cachorros, seguidos por Káiser."

KAISER: "Nos preguntábamos si podrías ayudarnos a conseguirles un hogar a estos pequeños."

KATIE: "Claro que si! Siempre es grato ayudar!"

CAROL: "Son adorables! Que tiernos!"

Katie, Carol y Danny comienzan a acariciar a los pequeños, los cuales se muestran muy contentos, ante unos muy sonrientes Rocky y Káiser.

DANNY X: "Son increíbles, son como un regalo de navidad."

CACHORRO PEQUEÑO 1: "Gracias!"

CAROL: "Son muy lindos, es una lástima que no tengamos tiempo para darles a estos pequeños su primer regalo de navidad."

De inmediato una chispa se enciende en el interior de Káiser, sale corriendo, y regresa con los juguetes que él había creado con la ayuda de Rocky.

KAISER: "Pequeños, miren, estos juguetes son para ustedes!"

CACHORRO PEQUEÑO 1: (Emocionado) "En serio? GRACIAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS!"

Rocky se acerca a Káiser, y le habla cerca de su oreja.

ROCKY: (Susurrando) "Káiser, esos eran los regalos en los que te esforzaste tanto."

KAISER: (Susurrando) "No te preocupes Rocky, ya se me ocurrirá algo, además, solo míralos!"

Los dos observan a los seis pequeños, y no pueden evitar sonreír al verlos jugar tan contentos.

KAISER: (Sonriendo) "Yo creo que valió la pena."

ROCKY: (Sonriendo) "Definitivamente tienes razón!"

 **Este es el primer capítulo de esta pequeña historia de Navidad, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Y tenemos a los seis pequeños cachorros, los invito ahora a que me ayuden a nombrarlos, y también a definir quién que genero serán. Y acepto todas sus opiniones!**

 **Y agradezco a mis grandes amigos Cubanguy wtf y a Alpha Cat 137 por permitirme usar a sus personajes para esta historia, sin ellos, no sería posible.**

 **Yo no soy dueño de Paw Patrol, esta es una parodia, una historia ficticia.**

 **Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Seguimos en contacto!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aventura de Navidad, un regalo a otorgar

Capítulo 2

 **Bahía Aventura.**

Káiser y Rocky están en el local de Katie, muy contentos al ver a los seis felices cachorros divertirse con sus nuevos juguetes de cachorro, aunque Káiser ahora tiene que pensar en algo para la sorpresa que tenían planeada el sus amigos, sin mencionar que debe explicarles a Starlock, Silver, Cat y Melody la falta de los juguetes. Aun así, su rostro y el de Rocky no pueden parecer más felices. Mientras, en al otro lado de Bahía Aventura vemos acercarse a dos cachorros en sus vehículos a la Alcaldía, se trata de los cachorros Policía y Bombero, Chase y Marshall.

CHASE: "Ya casi hemos llegado Marshall."

MARSHALL: "Si Hermano, espero que no nos tome mucho tiempo, recuerda que prometimos ayudar a Melody y Cat."

CHASE: "Descuida, Ryder dijo que era fácil."

Mientras Ryder estaba ayudando a Danny junto con Skye, Káiser y Zuma, recibo una llamada de la Alcaldesa Goodway, así que le pidió a Chase y a Marshall que la ayudaran. Ambos llegan a la Alcaldía, donde los espera la Alcaldesa y Royer.

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: "Gracias por venir cachorros, me alegra que estén aquí."

CHASE: "Descuide Alcaldesa, siempre es un placer ayudar."

MARSHALL: "Que necesitan Alcaldesa?"

ROYER: "En realidad, es muy simple chicos."

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: "Pues verán, estábamos terminando con las decoraciones de Navidad de la alcaldía, pero aún nos falta colocar adornos en los árboles del parque y en la torre de la campana. Tal vez podrían ayudarnos con eso, mi querida Chickaletta se los agradeceríamos mucho."

CHASE: "Les ayudaremos Alcaldesa, con mucho gusto!"

MARSHALL: "Ya verán que terminaremos muy rápido."

ALCALDESA: "Gracias cachorros, Chase, podrías empezar ayudándonos a colocar las redes de luces de Navidad en los árboles."

CHASE: "Con mucho gusto Alcaldesa. Chase se hará cargo!"

ALCALDESA: "Y Marshall, me ayudarías a colocar adornos en la parte alta de la Alcaldía y en la torre de la campana con tu escalera."

MARSHALL: "Claro que si Alcaldesa! Me pondré en Marcha!"

De inmediato, todos se ponen a trabajar, para terminar prontos de adornar, Chase carga en su Pup-Pack las redes de luces, y se acerca a los árboles, donde Royer está colocando escarcha y esferas.

ROYER: "Chase, estás listo para colocar las redes de luces?

CHASE: "Por supuesto Royer! Solo tengo que apuntar, ahora… Arf! Lanzar Red!"

Del Pup-pack de Chase sale disparada una red de luces de navidad, la cual se coloca en el primer árbol.

ROYER: "Gran Trabajo Chase, ahora vamos con el siguiente."

CHASE: "Con mucho gusto Royer!"

Mientras tanto, Marshall acerca su vehículo a la Alcaldía."

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: "Marshall, podrías ayudarme con estas luces de colores?"

MARSHALL: "Por supuesto Alcaldesa. Arf! Escalera!"

La escalera se despliega en la parte central del edificio, y Marshall sube con las luces, una vez arriba, camina sobre el techo, y comienza a asegurar las luces de colores en él, de manera que queden cubriendo todo.

MARSHALL: "Listo, ahora bajare! Aún nos falta adornar la torre de la campana… Wow!"

Cuando Marshall comienza a bajar, resbala en uno se los escalones, y comienza a caer sentado sobre cada uno de los escalones de su escalera, hasta llegar a la base en su camión de bomberos.

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: "Marshall,?"

MARSHALL: (Sonriendo) "Estoy bien!"

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: "Oh Marshall, Jejeje!"

Mientras, acercándose a la Alcaldía, encontramos a otros dos cachorros, que estaban esperando a que llegaran con ellos Chase y Marshall.

MELODY: "Por qué se tardan tanto?

CAT: "Vamos Melody, sabes que iban a ayudar a la Alcaldesa y a Royer en la Alcaldía, ellos mismos nos avisaron."

MELODY: "Pero ya tardaron en llegar, necesitamos apurarnos."

CAT: "Y Por eso vienes a apresurarlos en este momento? Yo no creo que puedas lograr mucho si están trabajando en la Alcaldía."

MELODY: (Sonriendo) "Quieres apostar?"

CAT: "Rayos Melody, no puedes estar hablando en serio."

MELODY: "Acaso el agente Cat duda de lo que le estoy diciendo?"

CAT: "Melody, Prisma siempre te ha dicho que no seas impaciente."

MELODY: "Pero nuestro proyecto es muy importante, apuesto que Travis estaría de acuerdo conmigo."

CAT: "No sé por qué… pero lo dudo."

Cuando llegan a la alcaldía, ven el momento en que Marshall se desliza por su escalera.

CAT: "Ya vez que si están ocupados, Melody? Los dos están terminando de adornar la Alcaldía."

Royer nota la presencia de los dos cachorros, y se acerca con ellos.

ROYER: "Cat, Melody, no esperaba verlos, pensé que estarían con Prisma y Travis."

Ambos cachorros sonríen al responderle a Royer.

CAT: "Ellos están ayudando a Ryder en la Torre de control."

MELODY: "Están terminando de preparar todo para esta noche."

CHASE: "Arf! Lanzar Red!"

En ese momento pasa entre ellos una última red de luces navideñas, la cual se coloca en uno de los arboles detrás de ellos.

CAT: "Como siempre Chase, tienes muy buena puntería!"

CHASE: "Gracias Cat, supongo que vinieron a apresurarnos."

CAT: "Bueno, alguien ya estaba desesperada por que llegaran a ayudarnos."

MELODY: "Hey! Saben que tenemos algo importante que hacer!"

MARSHALL: "No se preocupen, ya casi hemos terminado, solo nos falta…"

Todos voltean a ver el edificio de la Alcaldía, y centran su mirada en un solo punto alto de la misma."

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: "La torre de la campana."

MARSHALL: "Aún nos falta adornarla."

CHASE: "Sera un buen reto, es muy alta."

Cat y Melody sonríen al escuchar a Chase, y se acercan.

CAT: "Nosotros dos nos encargaremos de ayudarlos."

Cat se acerca a la orilla del edificio, y prepara su equipo.

CAT: "Arf! Zip Line!

Una cuerda es disparada del equipo de Cat, y se sujeta a la parte más alta de la torre de la Alcaldía.

CAT: "Yo me encargare de colocar luces alrededor de la torre."

MELODY: "Yo puedo adornar más rápido que tú!"

Melody sube por la escalera del camión de Marshall, mientras Cat, usando su Zip Line, sobre rápidamente hasta la punta de la Torre, y una vez arriba, comienza a colocar las redes de luces de navidad que llevaba con él. Melody llega a la parte más alta de la escalera, también se prepara para ayudar.

MELODY: "Ahora les mostrare… Arf! Lanzador!"

Del equipo de Melody sale una pequeña pistola, y de ella empieza a lanzar líneas de guirnaldas las cuales se fijan alrededor de la Torre, combinándose con las luces navideñas que Cat está colocando.

CHASE: "Si que son hábiles."

MARSHALL: "Con ese ritmo, terminaran muy pronto."

MELODY: "Solo unas guirnaldas más."

CAT: "Yo casi termino con las luces."

Ambos cachorros se esmeran en su labor, y su trabajo rinde sus frutos, terminan al mismo tiempo, Cat baja de la torre con su Zip Line, y Melody se desliza hacia abajo por la escalera, la torre esta completamente adornada, con las luces y las guirnaldas a su alrededor.

CAT: "Listo, un trabajo impecable, si me permiten decirlo."

MELODY: "Quedo muy bien, aunque yo termine unos segundos antes."

CAT: (Sonriendo) Sigue soñando Melody."

La Alcaldesa Goodway y Royer se acercan a observar los adornos, sonriendo ante el buen trabajo.

ALCALDESA GOODGAY: "Mira Chickaletta, que lindo ha quedado todo!"

ROYER: "Realmente es un gran trabajo, y la torre quedo genial."

MARSHALL: (Sonriendo) "Es cierto, cuando ustedes dos se deciden a trabajar juntos, pueden lograr cosas maravillosas."

MELODY: (Sonriendo) "Si tú lo dices, debe ser cierto."

CAT: (Sonriendo) "Vamos, valió la pena."

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: "Les agradecemos cachorros, todo quedo hermosos."

ROYER: "Gracias chicos, esto es grandioso."

CHASE: "No hay problema, fue un placer!"

MARSHALL: "Siempre estamos listos a ayudar!"

Los cuatro cachorros se retiran, y se dirigen a la casa se Prisma y Melody, en donde Cat y Melody preparan su sorpresa especial.

CHASE: "Lamentamos habernos retrasado chicos."

MARSHALL: "Pero teníamos que ayudar a la Alcaldesa y a Royer."

CAT: "No hay problema chicos, sabemos que el deber es primero."

MELODY: "Y Fue muy divertido ayudarlos a terminar de adornar la Alcaldía."

MARSHALL: "Y bien, ya tienen lista su sorpresa?"

CAT: "Por supuesto que sí."

Melody entra en la casa, y sale con una bandeja, en la cual hay dos galletas de avena y jengibre."

MELODY: "Quien dice que los cachorros no podemos cocinar?"

CAT: "Por lo regular así es, por que no las prueban chicos?"

Chase y Marshall prueban las galletas, quedan sorprendidos.

CHASE: "De verdad las prepararon ustedes dos?"

MELODY: "Bueno, nos estuvieron guiando y vigilando Prisma y Travis, pero si, básicamente las preparamos nosotros dos."

MARSHALL: (Sonriendo) "Enserio? Nunca pensé que el agente Cat fuera un gran cocinero."

CAT: "Solo nos esforzamos en hacer lo mejor los dos."

CHASE: "Estoy seguro que esto superara a los proyectos de Káiser y Rocky, y al de Starlock y Silver, sean cuales sean sus proyectos de regalos."

CAT: "Recuerden que no es una competencia, solo queremos darles a todos algo especial esta navidad."

MELODY: "Cat tiene razón, solo deseamos dar algo especial a todos."

MARSHALL: "Ok, pues estamos listos para ayudarlos a transportarlas."

Los cuatro cachorros comienzan a guardar las galletas, en dos grandes paquetes los cuales colocan en los vehículos de Chase Y Marshall.

CHASE: "Terminamos, creo que es hora de irnos!"

Chase aborda su patrulla junto con Melody, mientas Marshall aborda su camión de bomberos junto con Cat, y se ponen en marcha, pero al pasar por el local del Sr. Porter, notan que se encuentran en el sentados en una mesa Alex, Julius y Justina, y los tres parecen tristes, mientras en la puerta de su local está el Sr. Porter. Sosteniendo una bandeja.

CAT: "Niños, que es lo que les ocurre?"

ALEX: "Lo que ocurre es que planeamos una pequeña reunión antes de la fiesta de navidad, para compartir, comeríamos galletas y tomaríamos chocolate."

El Sr. Porter se acerca a ellos.

SR. PORTER: "Pero al estar preparándoles las galletas, me distraje un rato, y lamentablemente…"

El Sr. Porter les muestra la bandeja, y lo que ven los cachorros los entristece, las galletas que preparaba para los niños se quemaron completamente.

MELODY: "Es una lástima, no quedo ninguna."

En ese momento, Justina comienza a llorar.

MELODY: "Justina, no llores."

JULIUS: "Lo que pasa es que queríamos que esta reunión fuera maravillosa, y queríamos compartir los tres comiendo juntos esas galletas."

MELODY: "Tranquilos niños. Tengo la solución aquí mismo!"

En ese momento, Melody le entrega a los niños uno de los paquetes de las galletas que prepararon ella y Cat, ante lo cual se asombran Marshall y Chase."

ALEX: "Son galletas?"

MELODY: "Claro que sí, y son caseras, pueden quedárselas."

CAT: "Con ellas terminaran su reunión sin ningún problema."

Los tras niños se acercan a Melody y a Cat, y los abrasan muy efusivamente, agradeciéndoles las galletas y salvar su reunión, después de eso vuelven a abordar los vehículos.

CHASE: "Eso fue muy noble, regalar uno de sus paquetes de galletas caseras."

MARSHALL: "Y después de que se esforzaron tanto al hacerlas."

CAT: "No podíamos dejarlos tristes, y verlos sonreír fue muy gratificante."

MELODY: "Además, aún nos queda un paquete."

MARSHALL: "Bien, mejor regresemos."

Mientras regresan, se detienen en el local de Katie.

CHASE: "Escuchen, no son esos los vehículos de Káiser y de Rocky?"

CAT: "Por qué no entramos a ver qué es lo que hacen aquí?"

Los cuatro cachorros se detienen y entran en el local de Katie, y la escena que encuentran los enternece, los que ven es a seis pequeños cachorros, menores que ellos, muy jóvenes, jugando muy divertidos con sus nuevos juguetes de cachorro.

KAISER: "Chicos! Pensamos que estarían camino a la Torre de control."

CHASE: "Lo estábamos, pero vimos sus vehículos aquí, y nos detuvimos a ver que hacían."

MELODY: "Pero quienes son estos adorables y pequeños cachorros!"

ROCKY: "Pues verán…"

Rocky les narra cómo encontraron a los cachorros en poder de Dagger y su banda, y como Isis los libero de manera desinteresada, para que Káiser y Rocky se los llevaran y les consiguieran un nuevo hogar, llevándolos ellos con Katie, para que ella los revisara y les ayudara a conseguirles un hogar.

MARSHALL: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) "Eso es maravilloso, pueden encontrar cosas maravillosas en estas fechas."

En ese momento, una de las cachorritas que jugaba cerca de Cat, se detiene, y se escucha un pequeño rugido en su estómago.

CAT: "Pequeña, aun tienes hambre?"

CACHORRITA: (Sonriendo y sonrojada) "Si, mis hermanos y yo, aunque ya comimos la rica sopa caliente que nos dieron Carol y Katie, tenemos un poco de hambre."

KATIE: (Sonriendo) "Eso es normal, después de todo, son cachorros pequeños y en crecimiento."

CACHORRITA: "Bueno, pero nosotros sabemos resistir."

CAT: "A que te refieres con que ustedes saben resistir?"

CACHORRITA: "Bueno, siempre hemos estado solos, así que aprendimos a resistir el hambre, además, cuando nos atrapo es perro adulto Dagger, nosotros estábamos dispuestos a soportar juntos lo que fuera necesario."

A todos los presentes se les hace un nudo en la garganta cuando escuchan la historia que les cuenta la cachorrita, ella les está diciendo que han pasado hambre antes, y que saben soportarla. Esta vez, la mirada de Cat la que refleja un brillo especial, sale un momento, y regresa al local con el último paquete de galletas que les queda a él y a Melody. Melody solo sonríe y asiente con su cabeza, así que Cat pone el paquete en medio del salón, y lo abre.

CAT: "Cachorros, miren lo que Melody y yo tenemos para ustedes!"

La pequeña cachorrita se acerca y olfatea, y sonríe al ver lo que es.

CACHORRITA: "Son galletas! Gracias!"

Ella y sus hermanos se acercan y comienzan a comer las galletas, mientras Danny y Carol les acercan unos platos con leche, para que complementen sus galletas.

MARSHALL: "Y así se terminó el proyecto especial."

MELODLY: (Sonriendo) "Yo diría que termino muy bien."

CAT: (Sonriendo) "Yo creo que fue lo correcto, después de todo, mírenlos a todos ellos."

Todos observan a los pequeños cachorros, y ven que están satisfechos, e incluso la pequeña cachorrita se acurruca a los pies de Cat, y se duerme a su lado.

CAT: (Sonriendo) "Duerman bien pequeños."

MELODY: (Sonriendo) "Descansen y sueñen bien, pequeños angelitos."

 **Este es el segundo capítulo de esta pequeña historia de Navidad, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Y Cat y Melody también han sacrificado sus regalos especiales, pero son muy felices de hacerlo, y** **los seis pequeños cachorros, todavía nos faltan algunos nombres, así que espero que participen para nombrar a los pequeños que faltan, y una vez más, acepto todas sus opiniones!**

 **Y de nuevo, agradezco a mis grandes amigos Cubanguy wtf y a Alpha Cat 137 por permitirme usar a sus personajes para esta historia, sin ellos, no sería posible.**

 **Yo no soy dueño de Paw Patrol, esta es una parodia, una historia ficticia.**

 **Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Seguimos en contacto!**


	3. Chapter 3

Aventura de Navidad, un regalo a otorgar

Capítulo 3

 **Bosque de Bahía Aventura.**

En lo profundo del Bosque de Bahía Aventura, en el territorio de la Jauría de lobos Black Nigth, la jauría parece tranquila, los lobos cumplen con sus actividades, Gloom, su líder, revisa a sus lobos, y todos ellos rinden cuentas a su líder, o al menos, eso parece. Uno de los lobos, uno con una cicatriz en su ojo, camina hacia los límites del territorio, hacia la zona de las cuevas, parece ir en busca de algo, hasta que es detenido por otros dos lobos.

HALF MOON: "Paseando en mitad de la tarde?"

HOWL GRAY: "No deberías salir sin autorización."

El lobo voltea a verlos, y en su mirada se muestra determinación.

SHADOW: "No deberían preocuparse por mis actividades personales, después de todo, regresare a tiempo para nuestra sesión de cacería."

HALF MOON: (Con una mirada de reto) "Puede ser, pero recuerda que debemos estar a tiempo, o mi padre podría enfurecer."

SHADOW: (Sonriendo) "Se muy bien eso Half Moon, no te preocupes, por algo soy el líder del grupo."

HALF MOON: "Como sea, solo no tardes."

Los lobos se separan, Half Moon regresa junto con Howl Gray al hogar de la jauría, mientras Shadow, se dirige a la zona de las cuevas. Una vez allí, entra en ellas, parece saber lo que está buscando, hasta que al fin lo localiza.

SHADOW: (Con una sonrisa sincera) "Aquí esta, sabía que lo había dejado en este sitio, es el momento de hacerlo."

Una vez más, se dirige fuera de las cuevas, aunque, parece algo melancólico.

SHADOW: "Espero que esto te haga sentir bien… aunque tu no me perdones…"

 **Montaña de Jake:**

En la Montaña de Jake, algunos miembros de la patrulla se divierten, podemos ver a varios esquiadores sonriendo, mientras pasan entre ellos deslizándose dos cachorros que están compitiendo entra sí.

RUBBLE: "Si! Voy en primer lugar! Rubble, a toda velocidad!"

EVEREST: (Sonriendo) "No por mucho tiempo, pues en el hielo o la nieve, a este cachorro nada lo detiene."

Los dos compiten en una pequeña carrera de Snowboard, deslizándose mientras Jake y Dylan, el guardabosques, los está buscando cerca de la cabaña.

JAKE: "Rubble! Everest! Donde están!"

DYLAN: "No parecen encontrarse cerca."

JAKE: "Amigo, lo más seguro es que los dos se encuentran en otra de sus competencias de Snowboard, a los dos les encanta deslizarse en la nieve, y lo que es Rubble, el disfruta mucho de cualquier deporte extremo."

DYLAN: (Sonriendo) "Supongo que esperaremos, quizá no tarden."

JAKE: "Si, además, ellos dos saben que tienen que ayudar a sus amigos."

DYLAN: "Así es, ellos dos ya están trabajando en su proyecto dentro de la cabaña, se veían muy entusiasmados!"

Entretanto, dentro de la cabaña, encontramos a dos cachorros trabajando mientras hablan entre sí.

STARLOCK: "Me pregunto si Káiser y Rocky ya terminaron su proyecto."

SILVER FANG: "Lo más probable es que si, estaban tan entusiasmados como nosotros."

STARLOCK: "Es probable. Y también debe estar listo el proyecto de Cat y Melody."

SILVER: "Si, es lo más seguro, pero debemos apurarnos."

Mientras, afuera, por fin aparecen Rubble y Everest, deslizándose directamente a la cabaña de Jake.

DYLAN: "Mira Jake, creo que ya vienen llegando!"

JAKE: "Creo que vienen muy rápido de nuevo… Veamos… 3, 2, 1…"

Justo cuando termino su cuenta regresiva Jake, Everest y Rubble chocan con un montículo de nieve, en el cual quedan enterrados.

JAKE: "Cachorros, están bien?"

Los dos cachorros asoman sus cabezas del montículo de nieve, sonriendo, con nieve sobre ellos a modo de dos gorros nevados.

EVEREST: "Yuhu! Eso fue muy divertido!"

RUBBLE: "Si que fue divertido! Podemos hacerlo otra vez?"

Dylan y Royer se ríen ante lo dicho por los cachorros, mientras los ayudan a salir del montículo de nieve.

JAKE: "Cachorros, sé que se divierten mucho jugando en la nieve, pero no se supone que ayudarían a Starlock y a Silver con su proyecto especial?

EVEREST: "Tienes razón Jake! Ya deberíamos entrar."

RUBBLE: "Cierto, es hora de que pongamos patas a la obra!"

Los dos cachorros entran, sonriendo, a ayudar a sus amigos.

RUBBLE: "Chicos, listos para ayudarlos!"

EVEREST: "Que tal van con ello?"

STARLOCK: (Sonriendo) "Claro que si chicos, observen."

Silver y Starlock abren unas cajas que ellos tienen, y muestran a sus amigos el contenido, son unas cobijas para cachorros.

RUBBLE: (Sonriendo) "Ustedes hicieron estas cobijas?"

SILVER: "No amigos, debemos confesarles que Dylan y Royer nos ayudaron a adquirir las cobijas."

STARLOCK: "Sin embargo, nosotros dos las decoramos."

Everest y Rubble extienden una de las cobijas de cachorros, y ven que todas ellas tienen un dibujo del escudo de Paw Patrol, en distintos colores, todos pintados a mano, o bien dicho en este caso, a "pata", por Starlock y Silver.

EVEREST: "Hermano, Starlock! Son hermosas!"

RUBBLE: "Se nota que se esforzaron mucha al hacerlas."

Los cachorros vuelven a guardar las cobijas, y cierran las cajas que las contienen.

RUBBLE: "Es bueno ver que ya están listos para la navidad!"

STARLOCK: "Bueno, después de todo es nuestra primera navidad, todos nosotros queríamos hacer algo especial."

SILVER: "Aunque yo nunca la había festejado tampoco, los lobos no acostumbran celebrar ninguna festividad que tenga que ver con los humanos."

EVEREST: "Sé que todos disfrutaran de la fiesta!"

RUBLE: "Pero por el momento, es hora de irnos, cargare sus regalos en la pala de mi excavadora!"

EVEREST: "Yo iré al frente! Iré despejando el camino con mi quitanieves!"

Los cuatro cachorros salen, cargan los regalos en la pala de Rubble, y se acercan a Dylan y a Jake.

SILVER: "Nosotros estamos listos, nos vamos a adelantar para prepararnos con nuestros regalos!"

DYLAN: (Sonriendo) "Muy bien Silver, Jake y yo los alcanzaremos más tarde, solo debemos terminar las actividades de hoy, en cuanto cerremos, iremos con ustedes a la torre de control."

JAKE: (Sonriendo) "No tardaremos mucho, la fiesta de navidad de esta noche será grandiosa!"

EVEREST: "Listos cachorros! Pongámonos en camino!"

Los cachorros se ponen en camino, en su trayecto, se encuentran con los granjeros Al y Yumi, parecen algo preocupados.

STARLOCK: "Granjera Yumi, Granjero Al, paso algo?"

GRANJERA YUMI: "Cachorros! Qué bueno que pasaron por aquí!"

GRANJERO AL: "Nos preparábamos para ir a la fiesta en la torre de control, pero Bettina se resbalo en la orilla, y callo."

Los cuatro cachorros se asoman, y ven en una saliente a Bettina.

SILVER: "No es muy lejos, nosotros podemos ayudarlos."

GRANJERA YUMI: "Muchas gracias cachorros!"

Los cuatro cachorros se reúnen para planear lo que van a hacer.

STARLOCK: "Bien amigos! Nosotros podemos sacar a Bettina fácilmente! Para empezar, Silver bajara con la ayuda del gancho triple de Everest, una vez abajo, revisara la saliente y nos dirá que tan fuerte es."

SILVER: "De acuerdo amigo! Cual garra de Plata, siempre presto una pata!"

EVEREST: "Si! Hielo o nieve nada me detiene! Arf! Gancho triple."

Everest libera su gancho triple, Silver se sujeta bien a él, y desciende con precaución, una ves con Bettina, revisa el lugar, y sonríe cuando termina.

SILVER: "Listo chicos! Este sitio es bastante firme!"

STARLOCK: "Perfecto! Ahora es nuestro turno, Rubble, bájame con la grúa de tu excavadora, asegurare con me trampa de cuerdas a Bettina para que nos subas son seguridad."

RUBBLE: "Esa es una gran idea! Rubble, a toda velocidad! Arf! Activar Grúa!"

Rubble sujeta con su grúa a Starlock en su Pup-pack, y lo baja a donde se encuentra Bettina, una vez allí, es Starlock quien entra en acción.

STARLOCK: "Muy bien, es mi turno! Cual rápida reacción, yo me pongo en acción! Arf! Activar trampa de cuerdas!"

La trampa de cuerdas se activa, y sujeta a Bettina, asegurándola para que Rubble pueda subirla con su grúa, pero surge una pequeña complicación.

STARLOCK: "Oh no, mi trampa de cuerdas se sujetó a una rama, así no podemos subir a Bettina."

SILVER: "Descuida amigo, te ayudare! Arf! Mini sierra!"

Silver utiliza su mini sierra para cortar la rama que se había enredado, una vez hecho, están listo para subir.

STARLOCK: "Listos Rubble, puedes subirnos!"

RUBBLE: "En el acto! Arf! Subir grúa!"

Rubble comienza a subir su grúa con Bettina y Starlock, mientras Silver sube con ayuda de Everest y su gancho triple. Una vez arriba y seguros, liberan a Bettina de la trampa de cuerdas, y ella corre feliz con la Granjera Yumi.

GRANJERO AL: "Muchas gracias cachorros!"

GRANJERA YUMI: "Si cachorros! Gracias por salvar a Bettina!"

EVEREST: "Fue un placer!"

RUBBLE: "Y como dice siempre Ryder, cuando necesiten una pata…"

BETTINA: "MUUUU" (Un mugido feliz!)

STARLOCK: (Sonriendo) "Solo mujan por ayuda."

SILVER: "Siempre nos gusta ayudar!"

La granjera Yumi ayuda a subir a Bettina a la camioneta del Granjero Al, y una vez arriba, los dos Granjeros abordan la camioneta.

GRANJERA YUMI: "Muchas gracias cachorros!"

GRANJERO AL: "Nos veremos más tarde en la torre de control, en la fiesta."

EVEREST: "Clara que sí! Nos vemos más tarde!"

El Granjero Al y la Granjera Yumi de retiran, y los cuatro cachorros se ponen en marcha nuevamente, en camino a Bahía Aventura, felices por poder dar sus regalos a sus amigos, cuando llegan a la ciudad, al entrar, justo en el centro, se detienen."

RUBBLE: "Los adornos de la Alcaldía sí que quedaron bien este año!"

SILVER: "Especialmente la torre de campanario."

STARLOCK: "Todos los adornos se ven grandiosos, se nota que se esforzaron mucho."

Los cuatro se dirigen hacia el puente y al pasar por la clínica de Katie, se detienen.

EVEREST: "Chicos! Parece que nuestros amigos están aquí!"

En ese momento, ven que Cat sale del local, toma un paquete de su vehículo, y regresa dentro del local.

RUBBLE: "Hey! Parece que Cat entro con algo."

SILVER: "Por qué no entramos también? Después de todo, podríamos saludar a los demás."

STARLOCK: "Estoy de acuerdo, siempre podemos saludar!"

Los cuatro entran, y al entrar, la escena que encuentran los enternece, ven a seis pequeños cachorros, que parecen estar terminando de comer algo, y ven como se comienzan a dormir, notan especialmente a una cachorrita, que se duerme a los pies de Cat.

CAT: (Sonriendo) "Duerman bien pequeños."

MELODY: (Sonriendo) "Descansen y sueñen bien, pequeños angelitos."

Los cuatro se acercan, y se sientan junto a sus amigos.

EVEREST: "Quienes son estos dulces angelitos?"

ROCKY: "Son unos pequeños cachorritos que Káiser y yo encontramos en el centro de reciclaje."

KAISER: "Los trajimos con nosotros, para que Katie nos ayudara a revisarlos, y tal vez a conseguirles un hogar."

RUBBLE: "Son unos pequeñitos, y bonitos hermanitos cachorritos!"

Todos sonríen por el comentario de Rubble.

MARSHALL: "Ellos se ven muy felices juntos."

CHASE: "Así es, se ve que son muy unidos!"

Katie se levanta, y recoge los platos de los cachorritos, mientras Carol y Danny limpian suavemente a los cachorros, para no despertarlos. Después de ello, Katie les hace una revisión rápida con ayuda de Marshall, y los dejan seguir durmiendo.

KATIE: "Bien chicos, me complace informarles que estos pequeños están en perfecto estado de salud."

MELODY: "Eso es maravilloso! Realmente son muy tiernos."

CAT: "Ellos realmente han pasado por mucho, para ser tan pequeños."

STARLOCK: "Aun así, son cachorros muy valientes."

SILVER: "Y se ve que se quieren mucho, su hermandad me llena el corazón."

En ese momento, uno de los cachorritos estornuda mientras está dormido.

EVEREST: "Pobres pequeños, tienen frio."

CHASE: "Es una tarde fría después de todo, los cachorritos se pueden resfriar."

De inmediato se voltean a ver entre sí Silver Fang y Starlock, y los dos asienten al mirarse, como si un brillo se diera en sus miradas, de inmediato salieron los dos, y volvieron a entrar con las cajas de los regalos que habían preparado.

SILVER: "Tenemos exactamente lo que estos pequeños necesitan."

STARLOCK: "Así es! Una cobija de cachorro para cada uno de ellos!"

Ante el asombro y las sonrisas de sus amigos, Silver y Starlock comienzan a cobijar a cada uno de los cachorritos, cuando cada cachorrito es cobijado, cada uno de ellos sonríe feliz mientras duermen.

EVEREST: "Hermano! Starlock! Esos eran sus regalos!

STARLOCK: (Sonriendo) "Si, pero creo que cumplieron su cometido."

SILVER: (Sonriendo) "Solo miren a estos pequeños, se ven cómodos y felices."

Un rato después, todos salen del local de Katie, listos para regresar a la Torre de control, o al menos, algunos de ellos lo están.

KAISER: "Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble y Everest, regresen ustedes a la Torre de control, nosotros los alcanzaremos en un momento."

ROCKY: "Seguro hermano? No necesitan que los ayudemos?"

SILVER: "No se preocupen, en un rato los alcanzaremos."

EVEREST: "Ok, no se tarden mucho."

Los cinco cachorros se marchan, mientras los otros cinco cachorros se quedan hablando entre ellos.

KAISER: "Chicos, mi proyecto, pues, eran unos juguetes de cachorro, pero se los regale a los seis pequeños cachorros."

Los otros cachorros no parecen sorprendidos.

KAISER: "No están enojados conmigo?"

MELODY: "Como podríamos estarlo?"

CAT: "Así es, Melody y yo regalamos también nuestro proyecto, una parte a Alex y sus amigos, y otra parte a los pequeños cachorros también."

También se acercan Starlock y Silver Fang.

STARLOCK: "Ok, creo que ustedes también lo vieron."

SILVER: "Nuestro proyecto eran las cobijas de cachorro, y pues, se las regalamos también a los pequeños."

Todos comparten un abrazo, y sonríen entre sí, pero ahora, una nueva pregunta surge ante ellos.

KAISER: "Chicos, y ahora que les vamos a regalar?"

Todos se miran entre si algo tristes.

Por la noche, todos están en la fiesta de navidad, y parecen muy divertidos, la torre está completamente iluminada por luces de colores, el árbol de navidad se ve grande y hermoso, muy adornado, y todos cooperaron para preparar la cena de navidad, todos están reunidos, y todos se divierten.

SKYE: "Blizzard, que te parece la fiesta de Navidad?"

BLIZZARD: "Es grandiosa! Y estoy feliz de pasar este momento en tu compañía! Mi amada hermana menor!"

En otro lado de la fiesta vemos a Zuma jugando con su amigo Scott, quien le ha lanzado un disco volador, y Zuma corre por él.

ZUMA: "Amigo! Lo atrape!"

SCOTT: "Por supuesto Zuma! Sabía que lo harías!"

En la entrada de la Torre, Marshall está saliendo con algunos platos de cachorro, cuando resbala con la nieve y cae en plena puerta, Skye y Blizzard están cerca, y se acercan a ayudarlo.

SKYE: "Marshall, estad bien?"

MARSHALL: "Claro que sí! Solo patine!"

En ese momento, Blizzard empieza a sonreír, y Skye es curiosa ante la reacción de su hermano.

SKYE: "Blizzard, por qué estas sonriendo?"

BLIZZARD: "Hermana, ya viste lo que está encima de ustedes dos?"

Los dos cachorros voltean a ver arriba de ellos, y lo que ven es una rama de muérdago en la puerta, sobre ellos.

BLIZZARD: (Sonriendo) "Ya saben lo que eso significa."

En ese momento, Skye le da un dulce beso en su mejilla a Marshall, que se sonroja al recibirlo.

SKYE: "Feliz navidad Marshall."

Los dos se levantan, y llevan los platos entre los dos, mientras Chase y Everest, vienen detrás de ellos.

CHASE: (Sonriendo) "Creo que Marshall se puso completamente rojo."

Al ir pasando los dos por la puerta, debajo del muérdago, Everest le da también un beso inocente a Chase en la Mejilla, haciendo que Chase se ponga rojo también.

EVEREST: (Sonriendo) "Tú también te pusiste rojo Chase."

Mientras, en otro lado de la fiesta, Ryder sus amigos se encuentran disfrutando de la fiesta.

RYDER: "Esta fiesta de Navidad es grandiosa!"

PRISMA: "Estoy de acuerdo, es todo un éxito!"

CAROL: "Pero, nos faltan cachorros, no creen?"

TRAVIS: "Es cierto, no veo a Cat, ni a Káiser, a Starlock, a Melody o a Silver."

DYLAN: "Ryder, me preocupan, Silver y Starlock estaban muy emocionados, no es lógico que no estén aquí."

ROYER: "Sugiero que los vallamos a buscar."

Ryder y sus amigos comienzan a buscar a sus amigos, no tardan mucho, pues los encuentran sentados en la entrada del taller de Ryder, notan que se ven muy tristes los cinco cachorros.

RYDER: "Cachorros, por qué están aquí solos?"

Káiser da un paso al frente, y casi al borde de las lágrimas, comienza a hablar.

KAISER: "Ryder, nosotros teníamos unos regalos especiales para ustedes y los demás cachorros, pero pasaron algunas cosas, y ahora no tenemos nada que darles."

DYLAN: (Sonriendo) "Se refieren a los juguetes de cachorro?"

CAROL: (Sonriendo) "A las galletas de navidad que prepararon?"

TRAVIS: (Sonriendo) "Y a las cobijas de cachorro que decoraron?

CAT: (Serio y triste) "Así es, nosotros nos esforzamos por hacerlos."

MELODY: (Triste) "Queríamos darles algo especial a todos."

SILVER: (Serio y Triste) "Pero conocimos a los pequeños cachorros que rescataron Rocky y Káiser."

STARLOCK: (Triste y al borde de las lágrimas) "Todos sentimos la necesidad de necesidad de darles a ellos nuestros regalos, pero ahora no tenemos nada para ustedes."

KAISER: "Es nuestra primera navidad con ustedes. Sentimos mucho no poder darles nada."

En ese momento, Ryder abraza a Káiser, Prisma abraza a Melody, Carol y Royer abrazan a Starlock, Dylan abraza a Silver, Y Travis abraza a Cat, todos regalan una muy sincera sonrisa a sus cachorros.

RYDER: "Cachorros, ustedes ya nos han dado a todos un gran regalo."

CAT: (Confundido) "Pero cómo? Si no tenemos ya nada con nosotros."

CAROL: "Cachorros, lo que hicieron es, simplemente genial!"

ROYER: "Todos ustedes tienen un gran corazón."

DYLAN: "No cualquiera haría lo que ustedes cinco hicieron, y sin pensarlo."

TRAVIS: "Estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes, de eso no les debe caber ninguna duda."

KAISER: "Pero…"

RYDER: "Sin peros Káiser, por que mejor no vienen con nosotros, y así verán lo que han logrado."

Todos se dirigen a la fiesta, y cuando llegan, ven que Katie ha traído con ella a los seis pequeños cachorros."

KATIE: (Sonriendo) "Miren pequeños, aquí están los cachorros por los que preguntaban."

Los seis pequeños cachorros corren felices hacia quienes les dieron sus regalos, sonriendo felices.

SILVER: "Pequeños! Que felices se ven!"

KATIE: "Por qué no se presentan pequeños?"

Los seis cachorros se forman, y comienzan a presentarse, el primero es un pequeño con pelaje largo, de color blanco y negro, mayormente negro pero con un círculo blanco alrededor de su ojo izquierdo y ojos muy negros, él se sienta frente a Starlock y le ofrece su pata derecha frontal.

WILLY: (Agitando su cola feliz!) "Que tal! Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Willy!"

La segunda cachorrita es una linda cachorra, con pelaje corto y delicado, cuyo color es dorado, se ve que ella es muy alegre, ella se sienta enfrente de Melody, y da un saludo cordial al presentarse.

YOKO: (Sonriendo cortésmente) "Hola, mi nombre es Yoko, es un placer conocerlos."

La tercera cachorrita es una pequeña de pelaje corto, pero orejas finas, color paja por completo, ella está sentada frente a Silver Fang.

SAMMY: "Hola, mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Sammy! Encantada de conocerlos!

La cuarta cachorrita es una pequeña con pelaje blanco como la Luna, ojos alegres de color miel, y un rostro lindo y sincero, ella se sienta enfrente de Cat.

LUNA: "Estoy encantada de conocerlos, mi nombre es Luna."

Los dos últimos cachorros se sientan en frente de Káiser, uno de ellos es un cachorro color de pelaje es rojizo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y el otro pequeño es un cachorro cuyo pelaje es color blanco con algunas machas cafés en su cuerpo, y una mancha circular café alrededor de su ojo Izquierdo, al parecer, ambos se comportan como si fueran gemelos.

RUSTY: (Es el pequeño de pelaje rojizo) Hola! Mi nombre es Rusty!"

DASH: (Es el pequeño de pelaje blanco y manchas cafés): "Que tal! Me llamo Dash!"

RUSTY Y DASH: "Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos!"

SAMMY: "Les agradecemos mucho los regalos que nos dieron!"

LUNA: "Si, nunca nos habían regalado nada!"

WILLY: "Les estamos muy agradecidos!"

YOKO: "Gracias por ayudarnos, y por ser tan buenos con nosotros."

RUSTY Y DASH: "Si, y definitivamente queremos ser como ustedes, y ayudar a los demás!"

Los pequeños abrazan a los cachorros que tienen frente a ellos, que ahora son sus héroes, y quieren ser como ellos, mientras que ninguno de los cinco puede contener las lágrimas, pero esta vez son lágrimas de felicidad.

MELODY: "Definitivamente fue un placer!"

CAT: (Sonriendo) "No tienen por qué agradecernos."

SILVER: "Ustedes se merecen esos regalos!"

STARLOCK: "Y si pudiésemos, definitivamente les daríamos más!"

KAISER: "Nosotros somos muy felices viendo que son felices ustedes seis!"

RYDER: "Lo ven cachorros, esto que hicieron fue maravilloso!"

TRAVIS: "Y definitivamente nos sentimos orgullosos de ustedes!"

CAROL: "No podríamos ser más felices de tenerlos!"

DYLAN: "Así es, ustedes son increíbles!

PRISMA: "No podríamos pedir un mejor regalo que este!"

Los cachorros son abrazados por sus dueños, mientras que son vitoreados por los pequeños que los consideran sus héroes, y por sus amigos y la patrulla que los observan felices.

RUBBLE: "Chase, acaso estas llorando?"

CHASE: (Sollozando feliz) "No, solo me entro tierra en los ojos."

ROCKY: (Feliz) "Que gran fiesta de navidad!"

La fiesta transcurre feliz durante varias horas, después de la media noche, después de la cena, después de abrasarse, Ryder lleva consigo a Káiser dentro de la torre.

KAISER: "Ryder, sucede algo?"

RYDER: "No Káiser, pero te tengo un regalo especial."

Ryder se arrodilla, y le coloca debajo de su collar un colgante, el cual contiene tres figuras.

RYDER: "Káiser, este colgante lo hicimos especialmente para ti, notaras que tiene tres figuras, bien, dos de esas figuras son las placas de socorristas de tus padres, y la tercera placa es una medalla que le pertenecía a tu anterior dueño, Albert, para que sepas que siempre estarán contigo.

Káiser está muy sorprendido, y muy feliz, salta a los brazos de su dueño, y comienza a lamerlo muy contento.

KAISER: "Gracias Ryder! Muchas Gracias! Te quiero mucho! Gracias!"

RYDER: "Jejeje! Sabía que te gustaría!"

Mientras tanto, en la parte de afuera, Carol y Royer se acercan a su cachorro, y le dan también un regalo.

CAROL: "Starlock, este es un pequeño regalo para ti."

Royer le coloca a Starlock un nuevo colgante, y Starlock reconoce lo que es.

STARLOCK: "Pero estas… estas son…"

ROYER: "Así es, son las placas de tus padres, unidas en un colgante, solo para ti."

STARLOCK: "Gracias, lo cuidare mucho, muchas gracias!"

Starlock es muy feliz con su regalo, mientras en otro sitio del puesto de mando, Travis lleva consigo a Cat.

CAT: "A dónde vamos Travis? La fiesta aún no ha acabado."

TRAVIS: "Vamos con el Dr. Steve, quiere hablar contigo."

Llegan con el Dr. Steve, quien se encuentra en la entrada del taller de Ryder.

DR. STEVE: "Cat, sé que el haberte alejado para entrenar todo este tiempo en el FBI no ha sido fácil, y sé que has extrañado mucho a tu padre y a tu hermano, también sé que aún no quieres decirle que es tu hermano, pero eso no quiere decir que debes estar alejado de ellos, en la patrulla tienes una familia, y te daré esto."

El Dr. Steve le coloca un colgante a Cat, y al abrirlo, dentro tiene dos fotos, en un lado, una de las fotos muestra a su padre desaparecido Wind, junto con Marshall, Chase, y El hermano desaparecido de Chase, Target, y del otro lado, una foto de la actual patrulla, incluidos sus nuevos miembros.

DR. STEVE: (Sonriendo) "Recuerda que todos ellos son tu familia, y puedes confiar en todos."

Cat está muy sorprendido por el regalo.

CAT: "Gracias! No sé qué decir!"

TRAVIS: "No digas nada amigo, solo recíbelo feliz, es un regalo especial."

Travis y el Dr. Steve abrazan a Cat, que se ve feliz por su regalo, mientras, en otro lado, cerca del tobogán de los cachorros, encontramos a Melody y a Prisma.

PRISMA: "Que te ha parecido la fiesta Melody?"

MELODY: "Ha sido grandiosa, aunque aún me gustaría que les hubiésemos podido dar a todos algo especial."

PRISMA: "Algo como esto?"

Melody voltea a ver a su amiga, y queda impactada por lo que ve, Prisma le muestra una placa nueva, con el logotipo de un gancho triple, cruzado con unos lentes.

PRISMA: "Esta es tu nueva placa, después de todo, eres una gran cachorra exploradora e investigadora."

MELODY: "Prisma, Gracias! Es increíble!"

PRISMA: (Sonriendo) "Nuestro pasado quedo atrás amiga, ahora veamos a futuro con todos nuestros amigos."

Ambas se abrazan felices, es una noche muy especial. Un poco más tarde, cuando ya todos comienzan a descansar, encontramos a Silver Fang sentado cerca del acantilado, mirando a las estrellas, y se acercan a él dos de sus amigos.

KAISER: "Silver, en que piensas."

SILVER: "Es la primera navidad que celebramos, y reconozco que me ha gustado mucho."

STARLOCK: "Es grandiosa, lo reconozco."

KAISER: "No salió como la planeamos, pero es genial."

De pronto, Káiser observa algo entre los árboles, y se pone a la defensiva.

SILVER: "Káiser, que ocurre?"

KAISER: "Hay alguien oculto en los arbustos."

STARLOCK: "Entonces, veremos quién es. Arf! Lámpara de alta densidad! Iluminación al 30 por ciento!"

Cuando ilumina el lugar Starlock, lo que descubren los sorprende.

SILVER: "Shadow! Que haces aquí?!"

SHADOW: "Tranquilos, solo buscaba a Silver Fang."

KAISER: "No te atrevas a dar un paso más lobo! Podemos ser cachorros, pero te juro que nos vamos a defender!"

STARLOCK: "En donde están tus otros dos amigos? Siempre están los tres juntos!"

SHADOW: "Les juro que vengo solo, y mis intenciones son buenas, solo quiero hablar."

Los tres cachorros se miran mutuamente, y Silver Fang da un paso al frente.

SILVER: "Dime Shadow, que es lo que quieres."

SHADOW: "Vine a entregarte esto."

Shadow le da un colgante a Silver, es un colmillo, blanco, brillante como la plata, pequeño, amarrado en una cuerda.

SILVER: "Este colgante, que significa?"

SHADOW: "Ese, Silver, es tu primer colmillo de leche, y ese colgante, le pertenecía a tu madre, Silver Heart."

Káiser y Starlock están sorprendidos.

SILVER: (Sorprendido) "Dijiste que este colgante era de mi madre?"

SHADOW: "Así es, y ahora te pertenece a ti."

SILVER: "Pero… pero como!"

SHADOW: "Silver, yo siempre seguí los consejos de tu madre, y cuando fue expulsada de la jauría, fingí no encontrar su rastro, ella me entreno, y conozco las cuevas tan bien como ella, pero eso nadie más lo sabe, hasta hoy, que te lo estoy diciendo, y que tus amigos me están escuchado."

KAISER: "Pero, tu estuviste a punto de Matarnos a Starlock y a mí en el bosque!"

SHADOW: "Créeme que estoy arrepentido cachorro."

STARLOCK: "Espera, lo llamaste cachorro, y no traidor a la especie?!"

SHADOW: "Si, como lo dije, a mí me entreno Silver Heart."

SILVER: "Pero, entonces…"

SHADOW: "Así es, lo has comprendido, yo creo que tienes razón, y que los lobos podemos ser amigos de cachorros y humanos, pero no puedo confesarlo ante la jauría, al menos, aun no."

Káiser, Starlock y Silver están impactados por lo que escuchan, nunca esperaron algo así.

SHADOW: "Ya debo volver, no deben sospechar con mi demora, pero entiendan esto, por lo menos tienen un amigo dentro de la Jauría, y aunque tenga que permanecer en secreto, siempre que me sea posible los ayudare."

Shadow corre y se pierde entre los árboles, en medio de la noche, dejando a los cachorros aun confundidos.

KAISER: "Que es lo que acaba de pasar aquí?"

STARLOCK: "No estaremos soñando?"

Silver tiene lágrimas en sus ojos, tiene el colgante en su cuello, y sonríe.

SILVER: (Sonriendo) "Entonces, mi deseo y el de mi madre si es posible! Y Shadow es el primer ejemplo, no soy el único lobo que lo cree! Y ahora, tengo un recuerdo de mi madre! Esto es genial!

Káiser y Starlock abrazan a su feliz amigo.

KAISER: "Por seguridad de Shadow y los demás, creo que no debemos decirle a nadie sobre esto."

STARLOCK: "De acuerdo, solo deberíamos decírselo a Ryder y a Dylan."

Los dos voltean a ver a Silver, el solo sigue viendo su colgante, sonriendo y feliz.

KAISER: (Sonriendo) "Aunque, bien podemos esperar."

STARLOCK: (Sonriendo) "Feliz Navidad amigos."

SILVER: (Sonriendo) "Feliz Navidad amigos, y feliz Navidad Mamá! Tu siempre tuviste razón!"

 **Este es el tercer capítulo de esta pequeña historia de Navidad, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Silver y Starlock también han sacrificado sus regalos especiales, pero ha valido la pena, y** **su buen corazón fue premiado, acepto todas sus opiniones!**

 **Y de nuevo, agradezco a mis grandes amigos Cubanguy wtf y a Alpha Cat 137 por permitirme usar a sus personajes para esta historia, sin ellos, no sería posible.**

 **Yo no soy dueño de Paw Patrol, esta es una parodia, una historia ficticia.**

 **Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Seguimos en contacto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de autor: ¡Que tal chicos! Una larga espera… pero ya entenderán la necesidad de esta… ahora vamos a la historia!**

 **Aventura de Navidad, un regalo a otorgar.**

 **Capítulo 4.**

Han pasado algunos meses desde la fiesta de navidad, el tiempo pasa… la nieve ya se ha derretido, y Bahía Aventura está recibiendo con emoción la nueva estación que entra… el clima es agradable… y todo parece desarrollarse con bastante normalidad…

Marshall: "Cuidado! Dálmata fuera de control!"

Si… definitivamente… normal. Un dálmata se desliza por el camino principal en una patineta amarilla, y detrás de él vienen dos cachorros más… otro dálmata…

Cat: "Marshall! No nos vas a ganar!"

Aunque normalmente él es más serio y no lo muestra… él está siguiéndolo en una patineta roja, en esta ocasión decidió divertirse con Marshall… Y con el cachorro más joven que los está siguiendo…"

Willy: "Yuhhu! Que divertido! Gran velocidad!"

Los sigue el pequeño Willy, uno se los seis cachorros hermanos que la navidad pasada rescataron Rocky y Káiser, y a los cuales Káiser, Starlock, Silver, Melody y Cat les dieron su primera y mejor navidad, Willy, el cachorro es un pequeño con pelaje largo, de color blanco y negro, mayormente negro pero con un círculo blanco alrededor de su ojo izquierdo y ojos muy negros, sonriente, feliz…

Willy: Wow! Cuidado Marshall!"

Y aparentemente… con el mismo carácter feliz de Marshall… y su misma tendencia a… tener accidentes… Los dos chocaron de frente, en frente del parque deportivo de Bahía Aventura…

Willy: "Jajajaja! Eso fue genial! Vamos a hacerlo otra vez!"

Cat: (Sonriendo) "Aunque eso fue por demás inesperado… y podría ser divertido, creo que fue sumamente…"

Marshall: (Sonriendo) "Cat… no te preocupes… eso fue después de todo muy divertido…"

Willy: "Que hacemos ahora! Subimos el tobogán? Saltamos al sube y baja? Subimos el tobogán y saltamos en el sube y baja?"

Marshall: "Wow! Tranquilo Willy! Siempre podemos jugar a lo que sea! Tenemos todo el día!"

Cat: "Si… tal vez deberíamos hacer algo más interesante…"

Marshall: (Sonriendo) "Vamos agente… no siempre estás en servicio… Ya sé cómo ayudarte a divertirte…"

Cat: "Marshall… no pensaras…"

Marshall: "Arf! Cañón de agua!"

Y una vez más, Marshall inicia la diversión a su… particular modo! Rocía con su cañón de agua a Cat y a Willy, tomándolos por sorpresa…

Cat: (Sonriendo) "Marshall… eres cachorro muerto!"

En ese momento Willy salta por sorpresa sobre Cat, y le quita su collar, lo cual sorprende al cachorro agente mucho, eso no es muy fácil que nadie lo haga…

Willy: (Guiñando el ojo) "A que no me atrapas!"

Cat: (Sonriendo con los ojos cerrados). "Cachorro listo! Ya verás!"

Cat comienza a perseguir a Marshall y a Willy por el parque, entre los juegos… Qué curioso, no es muy común ver divertirse a de esa manera a Cat…

Mientras tanto, abajo en la playa, Alex, Julius y Justina están jugando en la playa con un Frisbee… Y se divierten mucho!

Julius: "Listos amigos? Allá va! Veremos quien lo atrapa!"

Julius lanza el Frisbee y este vuela muy alto, mientras sus amigos corren por el… Y el que lo atrapa en esta ocasión es Alex.

Alex: "Si! Lo tengo! Soy el mejor atrapando el Frisbee!"

Justina: "Ese fue un gran lanzamiento Julius! Crees poder mejorarlo Alex?"

Alex: "Por supuesto que si… Ahora verán el lanzamiento especial Porter!"

Alex lanzo el Frisbee con fuerza, y este voló hacia sus amigos, pero iba tan alto que no lograron atraparlo... y este voló por encima de sus cabezas…

Julius: "Muy bien… no puedo negarlo… ese fue un lanzamiento sublime…

Justina: "Si embargo… voló directamente detrás de las rocas del otro lado del puente…"

Alex: "No hay problema… iré por el!"

Julius: "No te preocupes Alex… vamos contigo…"

Es muy curioso como los amigos que se divierten de forma tan agradable… los tres corren detrás del puente de la Bahía, y ven el Frisbee atorado en unas rocas…

Alex: "Allí esta! Vamos a sacarlo!"

Julius: "Espera Alex… no se ve muy…"

Alex: "AAAAH!"

Lo que faltaba! Ahora Alex resbalo y cayo entre las rocas al tomar el Frisbee, afortunadamente el no cayó muy adentro."

Justina: "Alex! Estas bien?"

Alex: "Estoy bien! Pero creo que no poder salir de aquí tan fácilmente…"

Julius: "Y ahora como te sacamos?"

Justina: "Bueno… creo que sé a quién llamar…"

Mientras tanto, en la torre de mando, también el día corre normalmente…

Mientras tanto, arriba en el parque deportivo, tres cachorros siguen divirtiéndose en este momento, uno de ellos busca a los otros dos que se han escondido…

Cat: "No sé cómo me convencieron de esto… pero no podrán estar escondidos por siempre…"

Cat se acerca sigilosamente al tobogán, y salta…

Cat: "Te encontré!"

Pero no había nadie allí, al menos… bajo de él, done busco…

Cat: "Es curioso… pensé que estaría alguno de los dos aquí…"

Sin embargo, cuando comienza a caminar… alguien cae accidentalmente por el tobogán….

Marshall: "Wow! Allá Voy!"

Cat voltea a ver sorprendido a ver, solo para recibirlo encima de él…

Marshall: "Jejejejeje! Lo siento!"

Detrás de él cae Willy también sobre Marshall, sonriendo divertido…

Willy: "Si! Eso fue divertido! Ahora que sigue?"

Pero son interrumpidos de repente por el sonido de unos motores, al voltear a ver, ellos saben que algo no está bien…

Marshall: "Ese es Ryder, y va con Káiser y con Rubble…#

Cat: "Se dirigen a la playa, al parecer debajo del puente… algo paso…"

Marshall: "Quizá deberíamos y a ver si los podemos ayudar…"

Willy: "A ayudarlos?"

Cat: "Si pequeño…"

Marshall: (Guiñándole el ojo) "Después de todo… siempre es bueno prestar una pata!"

Willy se ve pensativo… lo que le dijeron Cat y Marshall le parece más importante de lo que el podría haber llegado a pensar. Cuando los tres llegan abajo, encuentran un… pequeño problema…

Cat: "Ryder… Que paso?"

Marshall: "Les podemos ayudar?"

Ryder: "Chicos… estamos en un pequeño problema… Alex, Julius y Justina estaban jugando con un Frisbee, este cayo entre las rocas y Alex trato de sacarlo… pero…"

Julius: "El quedo atrapado entre las rocas."

Justina: "Se resbalo y ahora no puede subir."

Cat: "Pero por qué no lo han sacado… No deberían hacerlo de una vez?"

Ryder: "Esa sería la idea, pero Alex esas rocas son muy pesadas para moverlas."

Marshall: "Y por qué no mueven solo las pequeñas?"

Rubble: "Eso intentamos, pero si muevo esas rocas con mi pala, podría caerle algo encima a Alex… Y no puedo usar mi taladro tampoco por el mismo motivo…"

Cat observa la abertura entre las rocas, y una nueva duda lo asalta…

Cat: "Ryder… y por qué no baja alguien con una cuerda por Alex por aquí?"

Ryder: También lo pensé… por eso es que vino Káiser… él es quien tiene el equipo para un rescate de ese tipo. Sin embargo… como el espacio es muy pequeño… Káiser resulta algo grande para entrar…

Marshall: "Que tal alguno de nosotros dos? Los dálmatas somos un poco más pequeños que los Pastor Belga."

Willy se sorprende con la oferta de ayuda que hace Marshall… le recuerda cuando lo rescataron junto con sus hermanos del centro de reciclaje, o cuando les dieron sus regalos en la navidad pasada… ambos son hechos que fueron realizados de corazón y sin pensarlo…

Ryder: "Temo que aun así ambos serían muy grandes… sé que los tres pueden hacerlo, pero podrían rosar alguna roca y lastimarse… o hacer que algo más caiga… es espacio sigue siendo algo reducido…"

Willy: "Y qué hay de mí? Yo soy más pequeño… podría entrar con la cuerda de Káiser sin rosar las rocas… en línea recta… y cuando este con Alex… él podría abrasarme para que nos saquen juntos sin riego…"

Ryder: "No lo sé… "

Willy: "Por favor Ryder! Sé que puedo hacerlo! Y quiero ayudar a los demás! Prestar una pata!"

Marshall: "Yo creo que es buena idea Ryder! Y por cualquier emergencia, puedo estar preparado con mi equipo E.M.T."

Ryder: "Entonces… lo haremos! Es hora de que Paw Patrol entre en acción!"

Rápidamente Marshall vuelve al cuartel y regresa con su equipo de E.M.T., mientras CAT está preparado con su Zip Line por si necesitan actuar rápido, Rubble usa su pala para mantener fija la las rocas, Y Willy pues…

Willy: "Ryder, ya estoy bien sujeto con la cuerda de Káiser, ya me pueden bajar…"

Ryder: "Muy bien… Káiser… comienza a bajar a Willy con mucho cuidado… y Willy, cuando ya estés abajo, dile a Alex que se sujete de ti muy bien, para sacarlos a los dos."

Willy: "Entendido!"

Willy comienza a descender, sonriendo en todo momento, se ve muy decidido… es como Marshall, no va a dejar a nadie en riesgo, al fin llega a lado de Alex, y le pide que lo abrace con fuerza, Alex le hace caso y lo sujeta, y ahora empiezan a subir… Alex no mueve ni un musculo, Y Willy… se ve muy seguro… como si hubiese hecho un rescate cientos de veces… sabemos que no es así, pero eso parece. Por fin terminan de subir… y están a salvo con todos…

Alex: "Si! Gracias Ryder! Eso fue súper genial!"

Ryder: "Descuida Alex… después de todo ya lo sabes… cuando necesites una pata… solo aúlla por ayuda!"

Willy: (Agitando su cola) "Ahora… podemos volver a jugar?"

Julius: "Por qué no juegan con nosotros y nuestro Frisbee!"

Willy: "Si! Vamos! Yo lo atrapare primero!"

Los niños se alejan corriendo con Cat, Marshall y Willy, listos para lanzar el Frisbee, mientras Ryder, Rubble y yo nos quedamos recogiendo nuestro equipo… es curioso, Willy tiene un gran corazón, y un enorme potencial oculto… insisto, se le parece mucho a Marshall… Yo siempre digo que servir y proteger es mi deber… pero ahora creo que es más correcto decir que es "Nuestro deber". Cuando los sacamos a él y a sus hermanos del centro de reciclaje… sentí que era nuestro deber ayudarlos…

Willy: (Sonriendo) "Si! Lo atrape!"

Y yo estoy muy orgulloso de haberlo hecho!

 **Notas del autor: Que les parece? Un final? Más bien el principio de algo más! Y tengo que darle un agradecimiento especial a mi amigo , (antes Cubanguy) por animarme a continuar con esta historia... Y por ayudarme con la version al ingles de la misma!**

 **Y… Seguimos en contacto!**


End file.
